


Left Behind

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [73]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 73 - "Please don't say goodbye."
Relationships: Aqua & Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 2





	Left Behind

Kairi was... tired of it.

Of people leaving her behind.

Maybe the last time had been her choice, sure, but it didn't make it hurt less, to watch Riku go save Sora without her.

Which was why she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're... going off on a mission alone?" Kairi asked, just to make sure.

"Ven is in danger, I need to do this," Aqua said simply. "I've taught you enough. Goodbye."

Her Master. Another person willing to abandon her.

"Please don't.... please don't say goodbye!" Kairi screamed. "I can go with you!"

Aqua looked at her.

"Please!"


End file.
